En Lórien
by Abulafia
Summary: Sobre por qué extraña circunstancia Gimli y Legolas se hicieron amigos en Lórien.


Nota: ninguno de los personajes de "El señor de los Anillos" me pertenece. Son propiedad de J. R. R Tolkien.

**En Lórien**

Gimli miró con desconfianza al animal de blanco pelaje delante suyo y este le devolvió la mirada.

¿Estas completamente seguro de que no va a morderme, Legolas?- preguntó ladeando la cabeza hacia el elfo.

Si levantar la cabeza de la mezcla de hierbas que estaba preparando Legolas respondió.

Completamente, Gimli.-

El enano cerro los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro. Inmediatamente abrió sus ojos y se agachó.

Patito, patito, patito, ven, patito- dijo tratando de no sonar tan inseguro como se sentía.

Gimli, ya te lo he explicado. No es un pato, es un cisne- dijo Legolas dándose vuelta y contemplando con mucha calma la bizarra escena delante suyo.

A pocos metros de él, Gimli se encontraba casi completamente sobre el suelo tendiéndole un pedazo de carne seca que había sobrado del almuerzo a un cisne que contemplaba horrorizado lo que el enano le ofrecía.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Legolas y tan pronto como apareció se borró de su rostro. No quería que el enano pensara que se estaba burlando de él, después de todo lo que le había costado ganar un poco de su confianza.

Sin embargo, de pronto se encontró con la mirada de Gimli clavada en él. Para su sorpresa, el enano estaba sonriendo.

Maese Legolas- dijo suavemente- ¿Por qué mejor no te encargas tú de nuestro picudo amigo y yo me encargo de preparar esa mezcla? Pareces bastante seguro de que puedes hacerlo mejor que yo.- sugirió poniéndose de pie.

Gimli creyó ver que los ojos del elfo relampaguearon un segundo. Pero fue tan rápido que luego no supo si realmente había sido así.

Por supuesto, haré lo que pueda. Es sólo un inocente cisne- dijo Legolas con la tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba.

Enano y Elfo intercambiaron posiciones.

Gimli observó detenidamente cómo Legolas se aproximaba al cisne con lentitud, dejando caer suaves palabras de sus labios. El enano no comprendía su significado pero sonaban hermosas.

Sin embargo, el cisne no dejaba que el elfo se le acercara más de lo que le había permitido al enano. Al ver esto, Gimli sonrió complacido y volcó su atención en la mezcla que debía revolver.

Mientras se ocupaba de su trabajo el enano rememoraba cómo habían llegado ellos, dos guerreros de importantes casas, a tan extraña situación.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Flash Back-

Gimli contempló largamente cómo el sol de madrugada jugaba con el leve oleaje del Cause de Plata. Seguramente ella se divertía viendo como sus rayos transformaban el color del agua que corría y cambiaban la tonalidad del pelaje blanco de los cisnes que aún dormían por colores dorados y rojizos.

El enano soltó un suspiro mientras se sentaba lentamente a la orilla del río. Aunque el país de Lórien, a partir de ese momento conocido por él y por todos sus descendientes como el país de la Dama Galadriel, era uno de los lugares más hermosos que había tenido la dicha de contemplar en su vida la tristeza pesaba en su corazón. Más que ninguna otra cosa ansiaba volver a ver las montañas entre las que había vivido, las cavernas en las que había compartido tantos momentos con los de su raza.

Una punzada de celos invadió su alma. El Lórien, Legolas el Elfo estaba entre su gente, algo que no se le había concedido a ningún otro miembro de la compañía. Era cierto que los hobbits eran cuatro, y los hombres dos pero aún así ellos estaban muy lejos de sus hogares como para sentirse en casa.

Tan rápido como había venido el momento de envidia así desapareció.

"Si no hubiéramos venido a Lórien, jamás habría contemplado la hermosura de la Dama" se dijo Gimli a sí mismo.

Una vez más desde que había tomado refugio en Caras Galadon los pensamientos del enano se centraron en Galadriel. Estaba muy confundido.

De acuerdo con la tradición de su pueblo, Gimli había considerado hasta ese momento a los elfos como enemigos latentes, dispuestos a masacrar a cualquier miembro de la raza de Durin que osara transitar cerca suyo. Sin embargo el amor y la comprensión que vio en los ojos de la Dama de Lórien habían impactado fuertemente en su corazón.

¡Ay de Gimli hijo de Glóin!- se lamentó escondiendo su cabeza entre las dos manos- Si un enano de la Montaña Solitaria ha estado alguna vez más confundido, me arrancaré la barba-

No hagas eso, Maese Gimli. Si un enano arranca su barba es posible que no crezca nunca más y sin ella ni siquiera Glóin, tu padre, podrá reconocerte- dijo una voz melodiosa a sus espaldas.

Gimli se giró, sobresaltado al principio, pero comprendió casi de inmediato de quién se trataba.

Buenos días, Señor elfo- dijo levantándose para hacer una reverencia demasiado exagerada como para ser considerada seria- ¿Tan temprano persiguiendo al peligroso enano?-

La mirada de Legolas se ensombreció.

Pensé que incluso un enano terco como tú iba a poder comprender la compasión y la grandeza de la Dama Galadriel- dijo- Ella dejo bien claro, la primera vez que la vimos, que tanto tú como el resto de los miembros de la compañía era bienvenidos en su país. No hay ninguna necesidad de perseguirte. Afortunadamente puedo emplear mi tiempo en actividades más agradables-

Gimli gruñó algo incomprensible en su propia lengua mientras se sentaba nuevamente. Pero el sonrojo que había teñido sus mejillas ante la mención de Galadriel no pasó desapercibido para el elfo que sonrió al comprender el secreto del enano.

Entonces ¿por qué estas aquí? Estamos lejos de la ciudad- dijo Gimli volviéndose para mirar en dirección a Caras Galadon que efectivamente estaba lejos de ellos.

Paseo- contestó Legolas sencillamente- Por tu culpa tuve que atravesar todo el camino de Lothlórien con los ojos vendados. Por eso, ahora debo compensar de alguna manera haber perdido tan magnífica oportunidad de ver un hermoso paisaje- agregó con resentimiento en la voz.

Gimli sintió un ligero sentimiento de culpa. De inmediato se regañó a si mismo.

Caminaba por la orilla del Cause de Plata cuando escuché tus lamentaciones- continuó explicando el elfo- y cuando hablaste sobre arrancarte la barba no pude evitar dar mi opinión al respecto. Ahora Maese Gimli, es mi turno de preguntar qué estabas haciendo por aquí, sólo y tan lejos de la ciudad- preguntó Legolas.

Paseo- respondió Gimli imitando al elfo- Con estos días ya he descansado lo suficiente y estoy en condiciones para enfrentarme con tantos orcos como Sauron tenga a bien mandarnos. Ya no soporto estar inactivo. Pero nuestros amigos hobbits no han recuperado sus fuerzas. Aún duermen hasta tarde, aunque empiezo a sospechar que se trata de una costumbre de su pueblo más que por causa de la fatiga de nuestro viaje. Por eso no le he pedido a ninguno de ellos que me acompañe en mi pequeña excursión-

Y Aragorn y Boromir- inquirió Legolas- ¿no deseas su compañía?.

No es eso. Aragorn partió muy temprano esta mañana sin decir a donde iba. Desde que llegamos a Lórien hace lo mismo. Ninguno en la compañía sabe que va a hacer durante la mañana, pero siempre regresa a la hora de la comida. En cuanto a Boromir, él es un buen compañero, noble y valiente, pero no es alguien con quien compartir una plática de enanos-

Ciertamente que no- acordó Legolas levantando una ceja- El es demasiado alto para ser un enano, como todos los hombres. Por eso los hombres de Gondor son buenos guerreros- reflexionó.

Gimli soltó un bufido.

La altura no hace al guerrero, Maese Legolas- replicó- Un buen ejemplo de esto es Frodo.

Estoy de acuerdo con eso, Maese Gimli. Pero me temo que la altura es en ocasiones un recurso importantes- dijo Legolas.

¿Si¿En que ocasiones?-

Mmm...Cuando quieres subirte a un árbol, por ejemplo- respondió el elfo.

Gimli hizo una mueca.

¿Para que desearía subirme a un árbol? Más bien desearía bajarme lo más rápidamente posible de él.-

Pues bien. Es lo mismo. Si fueras más alto tardarías menos en bajar y te arriesgarías menos a caer estrepitosamente-

Puedo subirme a un árbol con la misma rapidez que tú, Señor Elfo-

Legolas lo miró sorprendido por la afirmación pero pronto entendió en qué estaba pensando el enano.

Yo hablo de un árbol que permanezca erguido, Maese Enano. No de subirse a uno que derribaste con tu hacha- aclaró.

Eso no es justo- se quejó Gimli- Como sea, no deseo ser más alto.-

¿Por qué?- preguntó Legolas.

Porque entonces no tendría la satisfacción de hacer que tu cuello permanezca en la incómoda posición que tiene que tomar para mirarme cuando hablo- respondió el enano tranquilamente.

Legolas se sonrojó de rabia. Inmediatamente levantó la cabeza decidido a no mirar al enano.

Gimli miró con una sonrisa divertida el perfil del elfo, ahora dorado por los rayos del sol.

¡Oh, mira, Legolas!- dijo tratando de atraer su atención.

El elfo no se movió.

Gimli cambió se estrategia.

Ups, creo que accidentalmente el filo mi hacha cayó sobre estas pequeñas flores- dijo el enano con tono de culpabilidad.

¿Qué!- gritó Legolas mirando hacia Gimli.

El enano sonrió sintiéndose victorioso.

¿Nadie te había dicho que es muy sencillo engañarte, Maese Legolas?- preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

Legolas lo miró con los ojos en llamas.

Para ti es sencillo engañarme porque los elfos no acostumbramos relacionarnos con criaturas hostiles y con tan extraño sentido del humor como los enanos- respondió entre dientes.

Gimli abrió la boca para soltar otro comentario con respecto a la raza de Legolas cuando el resplandor del sol sobre las aguas del Cause de Plata le obligó a dirigir su atención hacia el río.

El elfo, que esperaba una réplica mordaz, miró a Gimli para ver por qué su respuesta demoraba tanto. Notándolo concentrado en otra cosa, siguió la mirada del enano para descubrir qué le había robado la desafortunada atención de Gimli.

Se sorprendió al notar que lo que tanto interés despertaba en el enano era la forma en que el sol jugaba con los colores del agua que corría por el Cause de Plata.

Legolas se acercó a la orilla. Miró hacia abajo y tomó la piedra más plana que encontró.

Con las gracia que caracterizaba los movimientos de los elfos Legolas arrojó la piedra al río. Sonrió satisfecho con su resultado.

¿Eso es todo lo que el gran arquero elfo puede hacer?- preguntó con desdén el enano, a sus espaldas.

Legolas se volvió con brusquedad pero sus palabras fueron controladas.

¿Es tu intención dar a entender que puedes hacerlo mejor, Maese Enano?- preguntó con una mueca de incredulidad.

Tal es mi intención, ciertamente- respondió Gimli acercándose al elfo. También él buscó una piedra plana, pero lo hizo de forma distinta a la del elfo. Mientras este había limitado a buscar con la vista, el enano tomaba y pasaba sus dedos por cada una de ellas comprobando a través de su contextura si era la indicada o no.

Finalmente se decidió por una y, levantando su brazo derecho por encima de su cabeza, la arrojó lo más lejos que pudo.

Bien, creo que eso demuestra mi punto- dijo Gimli con una gran sonrisa cuando su piedra cayó finalmente en el río.

Por mi parte no estoy tan seguro- replicó Legolas mirando fijamente el río.

En realidad, las dos piedras habían caído muy cerca una de la otra.

Gimli soltó un bufido.

¡De acuerdo, Maese Legolas! Podemos repetirlo tantas veces como sean necesarias para que quedes convencido. ¡Sólo espero que no se acaben las piedras antes de que eso suceda!-

Ambos se hicieron de una gran cantidad de piedras y la competencia comenzó. Al poco tiempo los turnos habían dejado de ser respetados y los dos arrojaban las piedras al mismo tiempo sin que nunca hubiera una diferencia lo suficientemente grande como para declarar la victoria de uno u otro competidor.

Tal como había previsto el enano, las piedras planas comenzaban a escasear por lo que las piedras comunes y amorfas las reemplazaron. Verdaderos proyectiles eran arrojados desde la orilla hacia las aguas del Cause de Plata.

Cuando también las piedras comunes comenzaron a ser pocas, Gimli se intranquilizó. En su mano tenía la última piedra que le quedaba. Por suerte, vio que la que Legolas tenía en su mano también era la última para el elfo.

Desesperado por recoger la mayor cantidad posible de rocas que quedaran en el suelo antes de que su contrincante lo hiciera, el enano tiró su última piedra con todas sus fuerzas hacia el río sin dirigir siquiera una mirada hacia el lugar donde la lanzaba. Legolas hizo otro tanto.

Mientras ambos se inclinaban sobre el suelo para recoger más piedras un graznido de dolor llegó a sus oídos. Y luego otro.

Legolas fue el primero en incorporarse y mirar hacia el río.

Cuando Gimli miró no pudo ver nada que fuera anormal, excepto quizás por el bulto blanco que era arrastrado por la corriente.

¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó el enano volviéndose hacia el elfo.

El rostro de Legolas había adquirido una palidez mortal.

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el enano mirando hacia donde los ojos del elfo se mantenían clavados.

Yo creo...-dijo Legolas tragando dificultosamente- que matamos un cisne de Galadriel-

Gimli lo miró confundido.

¿Cómo?- preguntó.

Tú también escuchaste dos graznidos que venían desde el río¿verdad?- preguntó Legolas.

Gimli asintió.

Y ves ese bulto blanco que es arrastrado por la corriente¿verdad?-

Gimli asintió una vez más, su inquietud aumentando.

Puedo asegurarte, Gimli, que ese bulto es un cisne de la Dama- dijo Legolas con aire miserable.

El enano miró con asombró al cisne en el agua.

¡Por las barbas de Durin, maté a un pato!- gimió Gimli.

Primero, Gimli, es un cisne no un pato y segundo, yo lo maté. Quizá no lo viste pero como mi piedra llegó más lejos por lógica debe haber sido la mía la que lo mató- dijo Legolas.

Por supuesto que no. La mía llegó más lejos. Yo maté al pato- se quejó Gimli.

No fue así-

Claro que sí-

Que no-

Que sí-

¡Si crees que puedes arrojar tu piedra más lejos que yo demuéstralo!- dijo finalmente Legolas olvidando por completo el pequeño problema en el que estaban metidos por culpa de tirar piedras al río.

¡Desde luego que te lo demostraré!- aceptó Gimli.

¿Qué están haciendo?- preguntó una voz a sus espaldas en el momento en que ambos se inclinaban para buscar más rocas.

Elfo y Enano se levantaron se un salto para encontrarse con la mirada interrogante de Aragorn.

¡Aragorn, que bueno que estas aquí¿Serías tan amable de ser el juez de nuestra competencia?- preguntó el enano caminado hacia él.

¿Competencia?-

Sí, quien arroja su piedra más lejos- explicó Legolas.

El hombre hizo un gesto de impaciencia.

Por favor- pidió el enano.

De acuerdo. Pero antes ¿podrían decirme qué es ese bulto blanco que se mueve en el Cause de Plata?- dijo Aragorn señalando al río.

Legolas y Gimli se volvieron y recordaron de pronto lo que habían olvidado.

Ups- murmuraron al unísono.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Hacia tiempo que el sol había despertado a los hobbits ese día y la comida estaba a punto de servirse en los aposentos que habían sido destinados a la Comunidad.

¡Pippin, muchacho, aguarda un momento si es que puedes!- dijo Merry golpeando la mano de su amigo con un cucharón. Estaba sufriendo mucho tratando de servir ordenadamente la comida mientras el otro hobbit intentaba por todos los medios servirse por su cuenta.

¡Auch¡Merry, eres muy injusto¡Tú no tienes hambre porque esta mañana comiste un maravilloso desayuno!- se quejó Pippin.

Si te levantaras más temprano llegarías a tiempo para desayunar- replicó Merry tendiendo un plato hacia Frodo.

El Portador del Anillo sonreía feliz antes la pequeña escena doméstica. Eran esos breves momentos los que hacían que recordara su hogar, ahora tan lejano.

Si se levantara más temprano, también podría admirar las hojas de los árboles al ser iluminadas por el sol a primeras horas, o los cantos que los elfos le dedican a ella.- agregó Sam.

Los hombre, Aragorn y Boromir, observaban la discusión con una sonrisa en los labios. La sencillez de los hobbits era una bocanada de aire puro que aliviaba el peso de sus corazones en esa época oscura.

Por su parte Gimli, aunque atento a la conversación que lo divertía enormemente, comía de prisa porque sabía que en cualquier momento...

Buenos días, compañeros. ¿Gimli está por aquí?- dijo Legolas entrando a la sala.

Hola, Legolas.- saludaron amablemente a su amigo. Después de la primera noche en Lórien eran pocas las veces que veían al elfo.

El enano engulló rápidamente lo que quedaba en su plato, se despidió de los demás y salió de la sala siendo seguido por Legolas.

Es realmente extraño, ver a esos dos juntos- comentó Sam cuando el elfo y el enano hubieron salido de la sala.

Aragorn sonrió. Y todos asintieron.

- Fin del Flash Back-

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El enano había dejado de mezclar la medicina para su pato hacia rato. La lucha a muerte que se desarrollaba delante suyo entre Legolas y el cisne era demasiado graciosa como para perdérsela.

Había sido un gran alivio que el cisne no muriera. Tener que cargar con el peso de haber asesinado a una de las criaturas de la Dama Galadriel le resultaba intolerable. Desde entonces todas las tardes inmediatamente después del almuerzo Legolas buscaba a Gimli, que permanecía junto a la compañía, y juntos iban al bosque donde el cisne lastimado los esperaba. Arargorn ni siquiera los había regañado, se había limitado a dejar al animal bajo su cuidado.

Gimli sonrió ante este pensamiento, vaya cuidado que el elfo estaba propinando a su paciente. Seguramente nadie le creería que había visto a un elfo del Bosque Negro lanzar, con una ferocidad nada propia de su raza, una de sus botas hacia un cisne herido. Tampoco creerían que el cisne, supuestamente seriamente herido, había devuelto la atención saltando hacia la cabeza del elfo y tirando violentamente sus largos cabellos.

Legolas gimió tratando de despegar al cisne de los mechones de pelo que había logrado alcanzar.

El enano estaba a punto de llorar de risa.

¿Qué sucede, Maese Legolas¿Tienes problemas con el inocente pato?- preguntó con una sonrisa que a Legolas le pareció malévola.

El elfo no estaba dispuesto a admitir su fracaso.

Claro que no, auch- aseguró mientras el cisne colocaba una de sus pata sobre sus ojos- Esta es la forma en que los cisnes saludan a los elfos-

Gimli sonrió.

¿De veras?- preguntó levantando un ceja- En ese caso me gustaría saber cómo saludan los caballos a tu raza- agregó con sarcasmo.

Mirando a Gimli entre las plumas de la cola del cisne, Legolas le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

¿Vas a ayudarme?- preguntó finalmente de mala gana.

Gimli fingió estar sorprendido.

Pensé que un elfo tan dotado en las habilidades de saludo no requería de mi ayuda- dijo.

Gimli- gimió Legolas cuando el cisne tiró fuertemente de su cabello logrando arrancar unos cuantos.

El enano se compadeció y acercándose quitó al cisne de la cabeza del elfo.

Vamos, patito, deja ya al elfo- dijo le dijo divertido al cisne entre sus brazos- Hay mejores cosas que comer que su cabello, te lo aseguro-

El cisne graznó.

Legolas se lamentaba por su cabello maltratado cuando Gimli se sentó en suelo y comenzó a pasar por la cabeza del cisne la mezcla que había estado preparando.

El elfo se acercó a ellos y examinó la herida.

Yo lo golpe primero. Lo sabes ¿verdad?- dijo de repente el elfo.

Gimli lo miró como si Legolas se hubiera vuelto loco. Luego entendió.

Eres un elfo terco. Lo sabes ¿verdad?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido mientras retomaba su tarea.

Lo se. Aunque no soy más terco que tú, Gimli- dijo con una sonrisa- Estuve pensando algo- agregó rápidamente.

Gimli lo miró de reojo y volviendo su vista al cisne preguntó:

¿En qué extraña cosa piensa el elfo del Bosque Negro ahora?-

Legolas sonrió.

Pensaba que si bien a mí me resulta incómodo mirar hacia abajo para hablarte, a ti debe resultarte tanto o más incómodo aún mirar hacia arriba para mirarme a mi- dijo.

Gimli frunció el ceño.

Y aún así, siempre que hablas conmigo me miras a los ojos- continuó Legolas.

¿Y?- preguntó el enano sin entender a dónde quería llegar el elfo.

Lo que quiero decir es que si ambos soportamos esa incomodidad diariamente y sólo para fastidiarnos el uno al otro podríamos intentar hacer algo más productivo-

¿Cómo qué?- preguntó lentamente el enano soltando al cisne. Pero este se encontraba a gusto en el regazo de Gimli y se acurrucó contra el enano cerrando los ojos.

Podríamos tratar de ser amigos- sugirió el elfo.

Los ojos del enano se abrieron de la sorpresa.

Tu eres un elfo- le recordó por si Legolas lo había olvidado.

Sonriente, Legolas asintió.

Y yo soy un enano- aclaró.

Y Aragorn y Boromir son hombres y los pequeños son hobbits, sí. Lo sé- completó Legolas.

¿Y aún así pretendes que seamos amigos?- preguntó Gimli tratando de entender el razonamiento del elfo.

Legolas asintió.

¿No quieres?- preguntó después.

Gimli guardo silencio. No sabía si quería o no. El había crecido despreciando a los elfos, por eso, lógicamente, nunca se había planteado ser amigo de uno.

Legolas esperaba pacientemente una respuesta. Se había sentado frente al enano y ahora acariciaba al cisne que parecía haber olvidado la reyerta anterior. O estaba muy dormido como para molestarse.

Gimli miró al elfo y se sorprendió al notar algo de lo que no se había percatado antes.

Si estamos sentados la diferencia no parece tanta- dijo de repente más para si mismo que para Legolas.

El elfo lo miró extrañado. Y luego comprobó lo que el enano decía.

Es cierto- murmuró.

Cuantas menos sean las diferencias más fácil es hacerse amigo de alguien- comentó Gimli.

Legolas pensó un segundo.

No estoy completamente de acuerdo con eso. Muchas amistades se forjan basándose en las diferencias que pueden complementar a las personas. Pero déjame ver si comprendo ¿Estas diciendo que vamos a ser amigos sólo cuando estemos sentado?- preguntó despacio para comprobar si había entendido correctamente.

Claro que no- respondió el enano y gruñó algo que sonó como "elfos".- Quiero decir que quizá realmente no seamos tan diferentes. Aunque a ti eso no te interesa según has dicho-

Legolas esperó.

Gimli le dirigió otra mirada y luego le tendió la mano.

Aún cuando todos mis antepasados seguramente debe estar maldiciéndome, acepto tu amistad, Legolas, y te ofrezco la mía a cambio- dijo solemnemente.

El elfo sonrió y tomó la mano del enano.

Yo también acepto tu amistad- dijo estrechando la mano del enano entre las suyas.

Gimli dejó que una pequeña sonrisa se extendiera por sus labios cuando el elfo soltó su mano. En su regazo el cisne, que recién despertaba de su estado de ensoñación, graznó reclamando atención.

Ambos lo contemplaron en silencio.

¿No crees que deberíamos ponerle un nombre?- preguntó de repente el elfo.

Un fuerte rubor que ni siquiera su poblada barba pudo ocultar cubrió las mejillas del enano.

Yo...ya le puse uno- admitió avergonzado.

Legolas se sorprendió.

¿En serio¿Y cuál es su nombre?-

El sonrojo del enano aumentó.

Galdarin- susurró en voz baja. En sus brazos, el cisne graznó al escuchar el nombre por el cual el enano había comenzado a llamarlo.

Legolas primero lo miró sorprendido. Luego sonrió ampliamente.

Ya veo. Me gusta. Es un hermoso nombre para una cisne.- dijo finalmente.

¿Una cisne?- repitió Gimli. Inmediatamente miró al cisne quien le devolvió la mirada.- El no es "una", es "un"-

¿Qué¿Pretendes discutir conmigo, que conozco mejor a estos animales que cualquier otro ser en la Tierra-Media, sobre la naturaleza del cisne?.-

Por supuesto-

"Esto va ser largo" pensó Legolas mientras escuchaba pacientemente todos los argumentos de Gimli. "Pero sin duda va ser entretenido".

Ahora los corazones del enano y del elfo estaban en paz permaneciendo uno cerca del otro.

Fin


End file.
